Percy Jackson's Future Life
by percabethforever2511
Summary: Percy and Annabeth moved to their own house. They are soon going to get married, but...
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

I watched Percy as he worked. We were 19 now, so we moved to our own house. Don't think we are brothers and sisters because we are not.

I stared at him in awe. I could see his muscles under his shirt. His messy black hair looking like he just woke up. His emerald eyes sparkling as the moonlight dazzled at them. His eyebrows narrowed. His lips pressed together. He was the man of my life. The man I was waiting for my entire life. Both of us are soon going to get married. I can't wait! I'm so happy that I will start crying!

Percy looked up from his work. He was so tired. I could see circles under his eyes.

I leaned in and kissed in lightly on the lips. I know he is dirty right now and he really needs a shower, but I don't care. There isn't a exact time to do this, so I could do it whenever I want.

I was about to pull away, but Percy pulled me closer sliding his hand underneath my thin blue blouse. He tugged me closer until I was on his lap.

I couldn't remember anything except we were in our bedroom (we share together) kissing. We were suddenly on the bed. I didn't know how we got there though.

Percy's hand went deeper into my blouse until he reached my bra.

_Oh _is the only thing I thought. _Oh._

I moved in closer sliding my hand in his shirt helping him slide it off his head.

I heard something rip. I felt cool breeze against my skin. Percy had ripped the back of my blouse letting in the cool breeze from the window. I shivered moving in to close the small space between us.

I pulled him closer with my fingers knotted in his hair. My blouse was sliding down my back showing my bra. Percy took my blouse and threw it into the corner of the room.

Percy pushed me onto the pillows with his lips sliding down from my lips to my chin then my neck. His hand sliding down to my waist pinching me. We slided underneath the covers. Percy pulled the covers over our heads. His hand sliding back to my bra. He pulled it hard that it broke off sliding down my shoulders. Percy kissed the spot.


	2. Chapter 2 PART 1

**Third Person POV**

Percy walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes to get awake. All the work made him so tired, but he still had a plenty of work to do today again.

"Looks like sleepy head woke up early, didn't he?" Annabeth asked smiling as she made breakfast for herself. "If you want food, get it for yourself. I'm not going to do anything for you do. I can't really. I don't want to sweat to much."

Percy just yawned and stared at her still in his sleeping mode.

"Pwease, Anni?" he asked wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so tired and I have a lot of work to do today. Just for today and I'll do the rest."

Annabeth shook her head, but quickly pecked his forehead before going to the fridge.

"Fine, but only today since you're tired from yesterday's work..." she said biting her soft pink lip as the thoughts of what happened yesterday popped into her head. She looked away from Percy to hide her blush.

"Oh... um... yeah... I was too busy yesterday... cause of someone," Percy said smirking. He just walked over to the fridge and stood in front of Annabeth who was still blushing. "Is the Annabeth blushing?" he asked.

"Shut up," Annabeth said and pushed him away. "If you want food shut up and don't annoy me or you aren't going to get any. You won't be able to buy food either since you don't have money right now," Annabeth said with a evil little smile playing at the corners of her lip.

Percy sighed and slumped into a chair getting impatient every single minute.

"Hurry up Anni! You take so long!" he whinnied like a 3 year old crossing his arms against his chest and looked down at the floor.

Annabeth turned around with a raw egg still in her hand.

"Stop whining, Percy. I'm not a very fast cooker and you know it. Today I'm going to your house," she said and turned back around to pour the egg on the frying pan.

"Oh... Why are you going to my house for?" Percy asked looking up interested.

Annabeth laughed softly.

"You are such a little jerk, Percy. I know your parents hadn't agreed for our marriage last time when we were around 17, but now we are 19. Your mother had called me because she wanted to teach me how to cook your favourite dishes. She said you liked blue cupcake with blue frosting and blue cherry coke. Hmm.." Annabeth told him turning the egg around. "You also hate seafood for some reason. I told her that I already know this, but she said she wanted to teach me how to literally cook."

Percy thought for a second before nodding.

"If she says anything else tell me. I know she is my mother, but I'm 19 and I know what to do. She doesn't need to walk me through every single thing," he said getting up from the chair.

"Percy, don't say that. She just thought we weren't meant for each other. She didn't even know me then," Annabeth said placing Percy egg and bacon on the counter. "But maybe she might change her mind about us. She might agree for our marriage."

Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I know, I know. But what if she doesn't agree still? Don't think I'm still going to respect her. I still remember what she had said about you. I'm still not going to forget her," he said pulling her into his lap.

Annabeth smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry. If she says something like that, I'll call you or I'll deal it by myself. Okay?" she asked him.

Percy poked her cheek before replying to her question.

He sighed,"Okay, but I-m telling you-"

"I know, I know. If she says something about me wrong you won't control yourself. Don't worry, Perce," Annabeth said poking him back.

Percy sighed again and let her go. Annabeth got up and pushed the food toward him.

"Eat or I'll eat it myself," she threatened him.

Percy grabbed the plate and started to munch down his food fast as he could. He almost choked on one of the bacons.

"Slow down. I was joking. I'm not really going to take it... or am I?" she laughed before ripping the bacon that hung out of his mouth and threw it into her mouth still laughing.

"HEY!" Percy screamed. "That was mine. Not fair." Percy looked at her with puppy eyes.

Annabeth patted his head before giving him a small piece from her food.

"Relax. Here," she said. She grabbed a glass and filled it with milk and drank it up quick before Percy grabbed the glass from her. Percy took a sip from the little drip of milk that was still there. He grabbed Annabeth by the waist and pulled her close to his chest.

"It's so nice to have this house for ourselves. Don't need to worry for our parents to catch us kissing," he said pulling her closer. "I love you, Anni."

Annabeth smiled and nodded.

"I love you too, Percy-boo," she said pecking his cheek.

Percy let her go and they both straightened up.

"I think you should go now. If anything happens tell me okay?" he said for the 10th time.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at his over protection, but nodded.

"I will call you first. Okay?" she asked biting her lips.

Percy nodded.

Annabeth looked at her watch.

"Oh god! It's 10:30 already. Your mom had told me to come around 10:00! UGH! I better go! I'll call you when I get there!" she said kissing him quickly on the lips before running to put her high-heel boots on and ran out the door.

Percy stood there still grinning like a total idiot, still dazzled from the kiss. He finally came to his thoughts and started to walk to the door to see their car pulling out the drive way.

"Hmm... I have a lot of things to do now that my mother had called her. My mom is such a good actor or is it that Annabeth is stupid? Hmm... I'm just going to say that my mom is a good actor," he said smiling. He turned around and walked upstairs to the room that both of them share. "I have a lot of things to do right now. First is to wrap Annabeth's present."

**A/N: Hey guys! This is just part 1! It's going to continue! Please REVIEW! :D**

**- Sunny  
xoxo**


	3. IMPORTANT NEWS!

_******IMPORTANT NEWS!******_

**Hey! Sunny or Melody or whatever you guys call me is here! I have an important news to tell you all! I won't be updating my chapters for my stories until September cause I am going on summer vacation and I am not allowed to go on the computer then cause my parents are saying "Summer Vacation is for when kids spend time with their parents!" Blah blah blah! Lol. Not trying to be rude! I love my parents!**

**Back to the point! School would start back again in September so that's when I will be starting to update my stories! I am going to go to 8th grade right now! Wish me luck guys! I really can't believe it cause I look like a 5th grader right now! Seriously! I can't imagine myself wearing this beautiful dress for graduation... If I can, I'll take a pic of the dress and show it to you guys! Lol. **

**As well! I just made a HARRY POTTER ROLE PLAY! It is PERCY JACKSON and HARRY POTTER combined! If you want to join, please just go to this link right here: forum/Harry-Potter-and-the-Death-Eaters/136120/  
I'm still working on the role play right now! As well, I need someone to help me right now! Like I said before, I won't be able to come in the summer, so I need someone to be a moderator on the role play and take care of it while I am away! If you are interested in it, please PM me!**

**In conclusion, I will miss you all! I hope everyone who has summer break has very fun! Spend time with your friends and family! Don't sit there on your computer and type day and night! Lol. I do that a lot! Lol. (IF YOU ARE WONDERING... I DO LAUGH A LOT). I'll miss you guys and have a wonderful summer break! Bye! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**- Sunny... Melody... Whatever you call me ;) Lol. **

**xoxo**


End file.
